


“I brought you a present, baby boy.”

by amosanguis



Series: they came for the sexy times, they stayed because they died [4]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Revenge, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, but it's Deadpool so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes one of the best snipers-for-hire three shots to finally take Spider-Man’s leg out from under him.</p><p>It takes him one more shot to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I brought you a present, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> All Deadpool related warnings apply - mental instability, gore, cursing, etc.

-z-

 

It takes one of the best snipers-for-hire three shots to finally take Spider-Man’s leg out from under him.

It takes him one more shot to finish it.

 

-x-

 

Deadpool catches Peter’s face on the news as he flips through the channels, Lester Holt telling him about the boy behind the Spider-Man mask, only identifiable by dental records.

 

-

 

The funeral is attended by every super hero in New York.  Deadpool shows up late – right as the priest is saying something about walking through the shadow of the Valley of Death – and shoves his way to the front.

“The hell are you doing—” Tony Stark stops midsentence when he sees what’s in Deadpool’s hand.

Deadpool ignores him.  “I brought you a present, baby boy,” he says, keeping his voice low, carefully setting the head of the sniper on the flag-draped casket.  “I’ll bring the rest of them when I find them.  Not that you’d approve.”

Deadpool leans forward – pressing his masked lips to the flag.  There’s a building tension around him – the large group of heroes ready to attack should he twitch wrong.

“I wish a motherfucker would,” Deadpool says to the picture of Peter.

Peter doesn’t say anything back. 

Deadpool straightens and looks over to the Avengers first, then to the Fantastic 4, then to all the others.

 _An entire city of heroes_ , White Box says, _and not one of them saved him._

“They’ll get theirs,” Deadpool says under his breath.  Louder, he says, “The next time any of you see me, you should run.”

 

-

 

Deadpool kills himself three times that night – each time trying to shoot the memory of Peter out of his head.

It never works.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
